iDon't Like Your Girlfriend!
by Zucma-san
Summary: "Sam tiene novia y Carly no esta muy feliz por ello" ¡CAM!


**iDon't Like Your Girlfriend! **

**Pareja:- **Carly y Sam (Cam)

**TvShow:- **iCarly

**Advertencias:- **Femslash (Yuri), Semi-Songfic

**Notas de Zucma.-** Yay! yo de nuevo y en lo que esperan (esperamos...) un nuevo cap de iExperiment -recemos para que sea pronto xD- les traigo este nuevo songfic... o semi-songfic solo por que no tengo nada que hacer .-. en fin! también hay 3 noticias que puede que hagan que mas de alguno me quiera matar n_nU jeje

1.- Lamentablemente la inspiración no esta conmigo por mucho tiempo y cuando lo hace, surgen ideas en mi cabeza que parecen geniales, las escribo y boom! new fic! pero a veces, no están tan planeadas y las ideas originales se me van :I ese es el caso de mi fic "iLost My Mind For You!" el cual queda cancelado, por que ya ni yo se a donde va :I tratare de algún día volver a subirlo con la idea mas clara, pero por ahora lo cancelo (el primer y espero ultimo fic al que le hago algo así T^T)

2.- El famoso epilogo de "iOMG" esta en producción yay! xD sip! WIIIIIIII! espero terminarlo pronto xD

y 3.- Estoy trabajando en una nueva historia Cam, que tendrá varias cosas interesantes, creo yo, de momento el primer cap esta listo, pero quiero tener mínimo unos 3 para poder subirlo, así que paciencia, como siempre xD

En fin! después de estas noticias, los dejo con este fic, enjoy! ^^

_iCarly no me pertenece, la canción que inspira este fic es "Girlfriend" de Avril Lavigne_

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

"_Sam tiene novia y Carly no esta muy feliz por ello" ¡CAM!_

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

¡Como odiaba a esa maldita-trepadora-zorra-desgraciada-roba-mejores-amigas! Alias, Wendy Springer, alias la novia de Sam..._**su**_Sam

Cuando Sam la presento así, tanto Freddie como Spencer y ella misma la miraron con infinita sorpresa, no por que saliera con una chica, no, si por que los tres juraban -en secreto- que la rubia quería a la morena en el sentido de _**mas que mejores amigas**_, por ello la noticia los asombro por completo.

Siguiendo con su odio _**totalmente racional**_, pensó en que esa maldita vieja, como tan amablemente la nombraba, le robaba cada segundo con _**SU**_ rubia.

Primero la acaparaba casi todas las tardes y después los fines de semana, ya ni podían hacer la tarea juntas o ir por las mañanas a la escuela, sin mencionar que sus tan sagradas noches de los viernes, donde veían una película -romántica-, comían palomitas y se abrazaban durante toda la noche, se habían reducido o incluso cancelado en un par de ocasiones, causando el enojo y tristeza de la morena.

Todos en la escuela comentaban sobre esta nueva relación, e igual que su hermano y mejor amigo, la sorpresa fue total, nadie lo vio venir. Todos apostaban a que tarde o temprano, Carly y Sam serian pareja o que mínimo _**aliviarían**_ esa tremenda tensión sexual que existía entre las _**mejores amigas**_.

Mucha gente perdió dinero ese día y unos cuantos carteles, botones y fichas con la palabra _**CAM**_, escrita en ellos, aparecieron en los diversos basureros de Ridgeway.

Carly no lo aguantaba mas, ella podría ser una mejor novia para Sam, Wendy no la cuidaba, ni la entendía, solo la metía en mas líos de los que ya tenia. Así que con todo el valor del mundo, ideo un plan con ayuda de Spencer, Freddie, Gibby y Brad, el mejor amigo de la rubia, quien no aprobaba esa relación, al ver los problemas en lo que la pelirroja metía a su 'Samster'

Entre los cinco, lo prepararon todo y a la mañana siguiente, mientras daban los anuncios matutinos, los acordes de una guitarra y los tambores de una batería, acompañados de un bajo y teclado, sonaron por todos los pasillos y salones. Mientras una melodiosa voz interpretaba 'Girlfriend'

Intrigados por esto, alumnos y profesores salieron de las aulas y siguieron el sonido hasta el gimnasio. Donde un improvisado escenario se encontraba al centro. Arriba de el, Spencer tocaba la batería, Brad la guitarra, Freddie el teclado y Gibby el bajo.

Justo al centro, iluminada por uno de los reflectores, estaba una morena enfundada en un traje de piel negro, resaltando todas sus curvas, causando las miradas, silbidos y babas de muchos estudiantes que se encontraban entre la multitud. Cantaba con los ojos cerrados, los cuales solo abrió para buscar otros, que rápidamente encontró. Marrón contra azul. Deseaba que entendiera el mensaje, que solo cantaba para ella, para que se diera cuenta de que ELLA era la indicada, que seria mucho mejor que su noviecita esa. Que la entendía como nadie y que esa chiquilla boba solo le causaba problemas.

Sam estaba desconcertada, ¿Que diantres estaba pasando? No entendía nada de nada. Se sentía como aquella vez cuando salio con Freddie -parte su oscuro pasado, solía decir- y fue al club de trenes, sabia que algo pasaba pero no sabia que. Hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los de su mejor amiga...

¿Le cantaba a ella?

¿No le agradaba Wendy?

¿Que cosa no era un secreto?

¿Que quería oír?

¿Tenia algo que admitir?

¿Alemania seguía siendo nazi?

¡¿_**I want to be your girlfriend**_?

_**I know that you like me**_ Resonó en su cabeza... Y todo de pronto, como si una fuerza suprema la iluminara, todo tuvo sentido... Mas o menos...

La canción termino y todos estudiantes aplaudieron fuertemente, hasta que la voz del director se hizo escuchar, haciendo que todos se fueran dispersando, hasta que solo quedaron las dos, Carly en el centro del escenario y Sam en el centro de la cancha de basquet ball, mirándose fijamente.

Carly bajo del escenario y Sam se acerco a ella, hasta que estuvieron a unos pasos de distancia.

"...¿Que fue esto...?". Dijo Sam con confusión, mirando a la morena tratando de descifrarla.

"...Pensé que estaba claro...".

"...Carls...¿Que...?".

La rubia no pudo terminar su frase, ya que unos dulces labios se lo impidieron. La morena deshizo la distancia, tomando a Sam por el cuello de la camisa, besándola, expresándole cuanto la quería y el significado de la canción.

Al principio se sorprendió, abriendo los ojos, como platos, pero después correspondió al beso, sintiendo algo que ni besando a su novia -o a Freddie- había sentido.

Carly, la abrazo, poniendo sus brazos al rededor de su cuello, profundizando mas el beso, mientras que Sam la abrazo por la cintura.

Lentamente se separaron, sin dejar de abrazarse.

"Quiero ser tu novia...". Susurro Carly aun con la respiración un poco entrecortada.

"...Yo...".

El sonido de un celular las hizo separarse por completo. Era un mensaje de Wendy al teléfono móvil de Sam.

La rubia leyó el mensaje, mientras Carly la observaba.

"...¿Pero que...?". Murmuro y la morena la miro con confusión. "Escucha esto...".

**Sam, a mi papa lo acaban de transferir a Ohio, por eso no estuve hoy. Siento decírtelo así, pero no creo en las relaciones a distancia... Menos cuando se que mi novia, quiere a alguien mas, por favor, abre los ojos Sam... Te quiere, Wendy. (pd.- espero que esto no afecte nuestra amistad, tenemos muchas locuras mas por hacer jajajaja)**

"Vaya... Quiero pensar que esto es una coincidencia...". Dijo mirando a Carly con sospecha.

"Y lo es". Dijo la morena sorprendida y agradeciendo su increíble suerte.

"... Bueno... Parece que ya no tengo novia...".

"...¿Y no te interesa tener otra?". Le dijo tomándola de las manos, mientras mostraba una pequeña sonrisa acompañada de un ligero sonrojo.

"...Carly... No quiero que pienses que lo hago por eso... Yo... Creo que en realidad... Estoy enamorada de ti... Cuando nos besamos, sentí cosas que no había sentido y ahora solo pienso en volverte a besar...". Confeso agachando un poco la cabeza, aun abrumada por todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

"...". Muy suavemente la tomo del mentón haciendo que la mirara a los ojos. "... Yo... Siempre te he querido, pero no me di cuenta hasta que empezaste a salir con ella... Quiero estar para ti, quiero ser quien te ame... Y se que tu sientes lo mismo... Solo date cuenta, Sammie". Le dijo dulcemente con un poco de desesperación en la voz.

"...". La miro profundamente a los ojos, perdiéndose en ese color chocolate que tanto le gustaba... Allí se dio cuenta de lo que sentía. Sin despegar su mirada de la de ella, la tomo por la cintura, besándola lentamente.

"¿Quieres ser mi novia?". Dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo, causando que ambas se rieran tontamente.

"Me encantaría"

**Le fin :D hasta la próxima! *Zucma off***


End file.
